


F is for Forearms

by Kateera



Series: A-Z Garcy Challenge [6]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Body Appreciation, F/M, Garcia Flynn is hot, Thirsty Lucy, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Lucy has problems focusing and it's all Garcia Flynn's fault.





	F is for Forearms

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first idea I had for the letter "F" but it is a bit less dirty :P
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter<](https://twitter.com/kateera_)

Garcia Flynn was hot.

Even before he came to live in the bunker, before they started to work together, she’d been forced to acknowledge this truth. It wasn’t like she could ignore the tall and gorgeous man while chasing him through time. She rarely had the energy, however, to focus on how attractive she found him and it wasn’t like she could discuss it with Wyatt or Rufus.

It wasn’t always on her mind. She didn’t constantly think about his smile and his hair and the way he crossed his arms to perfectly frame his chest and how his eyes would crinkle when he was happy.

She didn’t.

Sometimes though, (against her will) a new facet of Garcia Flynn would pop into her mind and cause a completely unnecessary distraction.

For instance arms, or more specifically, his forearms, were on prominent display at the moment and she couldn’t stop staring.

The team was situated around the kitchen table while Agent Christopher went over the logistics of moving a team of presumed dead or wanted by the government into a new safe house. Everyone arrived at the meeting in various states of dress, all still tired from the previous day’s mission. Flynn showed up in a tank top and low hanging sweatpants and Lucy’s attention was lost.

With everyone focused on Denise, Lucy looked her fill, dragging her eyes from the crook of his elbow to the bend in his wrist as he fiddled with his watch.

There was something deliciously masculine about his forearms, lean and muscular and covered in a blanket of dark hair. His thin wrists only accentuated the strength hiding in those arms. She wanted to run her fingers through the thick hair and then and see if the delicate skin underneath was as sensitive as she imagined. When he shifted and stretched in his seat, she watched the twisting muscles and tried not to drool.

“We’ll take shifts and the van will have tinted windows so Flynn can hide in the back.” Denise tapped the table. “Any questions?”

Lucy snapped back to attention and hid her blush behind the sleeve of her robe. Looking around the group, she sighed in relief that no one had noticed her zoning out while staring at Garcia’s arms.

“I think we’re good,” Wyatt said, standing and moving into the kitchen.

Garcia crossed his arms and sneered. “Two days in the back of a van. I’m so excited.”

“It’s that or you get transferred back to prison.” Denise crossed her arms and stared back at him. “What’s it going to be?”

“He’ll be fine,” Lucy said, standing up and patting Garcia on the back. “I’ll keep him company.”

“We’ll all do our part.” Denise waved her hand. “Alright, dismissed.”

Lucy wrapped her robe around her and walked back to her room. She needed to get away from Garcia before she did something impulsive, like stroke along his arm or run her fingers through his hair.

_And you just volunteered to spend more time with him in the cramped quarters of a moving van._

She couldn’t help it. There was no way she could let Denise send him back to prison. He didn’t belong there and they all knew it.

“Doing alright?”

She yelped and turned around, almost crashing into Garcia.

He reached out and caught her. “Woah, careful.”

She pulled away and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Sorry. I didn’t know you were following me.”

“I just wanted to thank you,” he said, rubbing at the back of his neck and drawing Lucy's eyes to the smooth pale skin just below his wrist.

“For what?” She asked as she tore her eyes away from his forearm to meet his gaze.

“For volunteering to keep me company,” he answered, a slight pink flush spreading across his features. “I know you don’t like small spaces.”

Lucy shrugged and offered him a slow smile. “You’ll just have to keep me distracted.”

_Oh, God. That sounded like flirting. Shit!_

“I mean, just that, maybe we could talk so that I don’t, um, freak out.” Her voice sounded too high and squeaky and she wanted to disappear into the floor.

_Like how you’re freaking out right now?_

Garcia tilted his head and took a step forward. “You okay?”

“Yep, I’m good.” Lucy stepped back, bumping into the door of the bathroom.

He nodded and moved away, running his hand over his face. Lucy watched the way his arm flexed and shifted with the action.

“I’ll let you get back to your shower then,” he said with a smile. “But maybe later you can tell me exactly why you stared at my arm the entire meeting?”

Garcia walked away as Lucy blushed all the way to the roots of her hair. Grabbing the “shower chair”, Lucy dropped it in front of the door and barricaded herself in the bathroom.

_Fuck._

Garcia Flynn was hot and also, apparently, way too damn observant.


End file.
